Love for a Muggle
by Aramas Sky
Summary: As the magic word begins to battle against the dark forces of the Dark Lord and his servants, a young woman who appears to be a muggle is kidnapped by some Deatheaters. After being rescued by Potter and friends she soon finds herself in Hogwarts trying to
1. Meetings

**Love for a Muggle**

Harry Potter and others belongs to JK Rowling

The Force and anything Star Wars doesn't belong to me

Jasmine belongs to me.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic of Harry Potter so please R&R suggestions would be most appreciated.

As the new year at Hogwarts is about to begin, Voldermort is at it again. His minions attempt to kidnap a muggle, but is she a muggle or something else.

Chapter 1 Meetings

It was a bright sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky, Jasmine walked about in the streets of London looking around at the sights before her, the wind blowing her hair refreshing her. There was so much history before her in this city. The people that where around where busy going about their own business, many shopping at small vegetable stands or coming out of a near by book store with fresh books in their arms ready to be read. She bumped into someone along the way, as she paid little attention to where she was going. The boy had circular glasses, which had fallen off onto the ground, and a lighting shape scar upon his forehead.

"I'm sorry," the boy said.

"No it was my fault, trying to take on all the sights at the same time and not looking where I was going." She picked up his glasses and handed it to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said looking at, as if he was expecting her to know who she was.

"Harry, there you are," someone said, both Harry and Jasmine looked to see two teens came running up one with bright red hair the other a girl with brown hair.

"You better get going it looks like your friends are looking for you. Sorry I bumped into you." She watched as the young teen ran to his friends as they disappeared around a corner she started off again.

After her exploration of the city she walked toward the hotel, that she was currently staying at, the hotel was a nice one, not one of the best, but good for what she could afford The building was old, but updated, the people within it looked at her like she was some foreigner from some powerful country. The people that where staying here was not that unusually, closing the door to her room she felt a presence in the room reaching out for the bat at the side of the door discovering that it was gone, unfortunately for her, her only other weapon was destroyed when she had left home. She reached out sensing the intruders, there where two intruders both filled with fear and hatred. Reaching out she tried to cloud their minds.

"Crucio!" There was a moment of pain that she had never felt before then everything went black.

Harry walked out of Flourish and Blotts followed by Hermione and Ron when his scar started to sting.

"Harry, are you okay," Hermione asked after noticing him touch his forehead.

"My scar," he said looking to his friends, as they understood what that meant.

"We better tell Dumbledore," but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by two identical voices.

"Tell Dumbledore what?" The three friends turned to see Fred and George approaching them.

"Harry's scar is acting up again," the two looked at Harry then looked around as if expecting to see the dark lord himself just a few feet away from them. "I'm going to send an owl to Dumbledore, he would like to know about this." As she left to find an owl, Harry soon after fell unconscious.

The room was dark, the windows where boarded up allowed little if not to none light in, but the main light in the room came off a fire in the nearby fireplace, "Malfoy, has he reported back yet," asked the old man that sat in the chair in front of the fire.

"Yes, my lord, they have the woman and will be bringing her here soon," Wormtail said his voice low with fear, his head was lowered down, looking down onto the floor and his hair, if possible, was more of a mess then usual "I," Wormtail stutter from fear of the dark lord. "If I may ask, my lord, why do we need this woman? She doesn't seem to be of any use to you. She is just a mere muggle, isn't she?"

The smile that formed on Voldemont's face was one Satan would be proud of to see on the dark lords face. "Crucio!" The pain that ran though Wormtail's body was amass, but not one that he was unfamiliar to. "Do not ever question me, you fool!"

Harry awoke, not long after losing consciousness, to see a crowd around him talking amongst themselves, with his friends closed by.

"Harry, are you okay."

"Yea," he said as he looked around to see the crowd disperse around them and mention to the three to come closer "I just saw Vold—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when I blanked out. I heard him and Wormtail talking about a woman, a muggle woman."

As he looked around he caught sight of three hooded figures, two of which where carrying a limp body, of a woman with dark red hair cascading down, past by them, trying to hid within the shadows. Seeing this his scar stung more then ever before.

"Fred, George, do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" The twins looked at one another, as huge identical grins formed on their faces, then at Harry and nodded showing him some marbles. "When these little things coming in contact with one another they explode."

"Okay listen closely here's the plan," the four hurdled together has they discussed what they where going to do.

As Malfoy walked next to Crabbe and Gorle, who where carrying the woman, he saw Potter, walk in front of their path, what a wonderful thing it would be to bring the boy to Lord Voldemont it would be better then the muggle woman. At least if they had both they could have some fun with the woman.

Harry watched as the three figures approached and saw Fred and George sneak up from the sides of them and Ron from behind. Fred and George throughout some marbles from their pockets. As the three hooded figures tried to avoid the rolling marbles, the marbles collide and burst, the smoke that formed from the marbles clouded the alley as the noise of the marbles ruptured in the air two of the figures drop their captive, while the other tripped and knocked himself out

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ron whispered quietly as he came from behind, sending two barrels to the two standing figures that where about to pick up the woman again.

Harry backed away from the alley with Fred while George with Ron's help carried the woman away from there to somewhere safe.

On her way to send an owl to Hogwarts, to inform Professor Dumbledore of Harry's scar, she had bumped into Professor Snape she informed him the trouble that was going on and reluctantly, with her precision, he followed along.

"I left them here, Professor," she said as she looked around the area, she could not see her friends and wonder where they could have gone.

"Miss. Granger, this had better not be a waste of my time I have things to do before the new school year."

Hermione looked around and soon saw Harry, Ron, Fred, and George walking together with Hagrid, who was carrying a woman, the same woman that had bumped into Harry right outside of Diagon Ally, coming their way. "There they are, who is Hagrid carrying?"

"Professor, I found them trying to carry this young lass."

Severus looked at the face of the muggle woman he knew the pain that was on her face, the cruciatus curse, but why a muggle? "Have you all finished your shopping," he asked, to which the three friends nodded their heads. "Then I suggest you get home. Potter, do not leave the Dursley's house until I, or another from the Order of the Phoenix, comes to escort you to the train I will take you back. Hagrid, go to Hogwarts and report this to Dumbledore."

"Professor, what about the lass?"

Snape looked at the woman as his eyebrow lifted in disgust of what he was about to say, "Take her with you, a muggle in Hogwarts, what is this world coming to," seeing that they had still not moved an inch, but looking at him as if he had grown another head. "What are you all staring at get going?"

As the group broke up, each going their own way, Malfoy watched from the corner, within the shadows. Damn Potter, now he had to return to his lord empty handed, but he will get his hands on that muggle woman. No matter what, but the punishment for his failed attempt he would receive from Voldermort will be high, but Potter will pay and so will Snape in the end.

The Medical wing in Hogwarts was empty for the exception of one bed. The muggle woman that was on it was sleeping soundly the pain of the cruciatus curse just a memory now, her sleeping face was much like an angel. Promfey kept a close eye on her, she had woken up several times, but since the last time she woke she at once fell back to sleep. She should be awake by now, but she slept on, like she was in a coma

"Any change, Poppy," Dumbledore asked as he walked into the hospital looking at the form of the sleeping muggle.

"Not at all, Albus. She had been going in and out of consciousness for a while, but since the last one she hasn't woken, the poor thing what did they wanted from her."

"I have no idea let's just hope she will live though this. Severus should be here soon with the potion that you wanted."

Jasmine opened her eyes reaching out though force she sensed that the jedi healing trance she had put herself under had healed her, but she could tell something else had helped her along the way. She sensed two people in the room and another not to far coming, one whose mind was like a brick wall as if he was hiding something from anyone around, she sat up in the bed and looked around. The place was interesting castle rock walls with beds everywhere looked like a primitive form of the medical ward, or at least compared to what she is so used to.

Dumbledore caught sight of the muggle as she got up from the bed, but Promfey had yet to notice this at all. He watched as the young woman got out of the bed she looked at the two of them.

Jasmine look at the two talking together they where wearing robes much like this planets custom of Halloween, she looked toward the door to see a man with black shoulder length greasy hair and a pale completion in black robes enter the room she saw him immediately look to where she was and the look that he gave her told her that he did not care for her being there, as he watched her his intense cold eyes burrowed into her as if he was trying to scare her. She had seen his face from somewhere else, had she not seen this man before in one of her visions.

Severus was looking at the woman she looked like nothing had happened to her, any scars she might have had long gone and have looked as if they where never there. There was something about her, the way she carried herself, and she was not shock about her strange surrounding or scared of him as he tried to make himself appear like someone she should not be near, she was a curious one.

Dumbledore watched the chemistry between the two unfolded before his eyes. He smiled when he saw this. Promfey looking to the bed finally saw that her patient was no longer in it; her eyes grew in shock as she saw her standing staring at Snape.

"Dear you should rest, now back to bed with you." Much like a mother hen she led her to the bed to sit back down and rest, Jasmine tried to protest, but Promfey would hear nothing of it. "You must be in so much shock of what has just happened, but don't worry, my dear, you are safe here." After making sure that she would stay in the bed she made to shoo both man out. "Now I will inform the both of you when she is ready to talk. Thank you, Professor Snape, I will make sure she takes this immediately, now off with you both she needs to collect herself."

Snape took one last look of the muggle and swore that he will find out what is so strange about her then any other muggle that he had met.

Thank you all for waiting I had a bunch of problems that I do not want to discuss so I got not only my problems straighten out, but my muse came to visit I am not sure if the rescue of Jasmine was understandable and doesn't sound to bad, but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said R&R and suggestions welcomed no FLAMING


	2. Observations and Anxious waitings

**Love for a Muggle**

Harry Potter and others belongs to JK Rowling

The Force and anything Star Wars doesn't belong to me

Jasmine belongs to me.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic of Harry Potter so please R&R suggestions would be most appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------

Observations and Anxious waitings

He sat there in Dumbledore's office waiting for McGonagall to come with the Muggle; she was still a mystery to him. The day that Madam Promfey had released her, from her care, he had watched her trying to find out what he could, so he had stayed in the shadows when she was near and all that he could tell that she had spoken very little and that she seemed to know where she was going without looking.

Though at times she would look at the direction that he was hiding at and nod, as if she could tell that he was there, and then proceed to what she was doing. He had watched her so much that Peeves had soon taken notice; he had soon come up with a ridicules song about him liking the muggle.

As the door opened Professor McGonagall stepped out motioning for the other to come in. He stood as she entered, she may be a muggle, but he was still a gentleman.

"Welcome, welcome, unfortunately we where unable to introduce ourselves properly. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts you have all ready met Professor Minerva McGonagall who teach transmigration and this is Professor Severus Snape, who teaches potions."

"I am pleased to meet you all," she thought on how she would introduce herself then finally decided," I am Jasmine Jade."

Snape looked at her narrowing his eye not believing that she is who she said she was.

"I thank you for saving me from those people," she said looking at Snape.

"I didn't rescue you, Mr. Potter and his friends have that honor."

"Potter," she asked looking at the three.

"Harry Potter one of our students here at Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"What do you teach here?"

"They looked to one another then Dumbledore spoke, "This is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not many muggles come here."

Jasmine looked at them eyes wide with obviously the questions they thought she would ask.

"This is going to take sometime," said Snape wondering why did Voldermort have to go for a muggle that was so stupid, as he messaged his temples.

Harry sat there in his room, looking out the window, he wondered if that woman would be all right. She was the same one that he had bumped into on the way to Diagon Alley he didn't understand why they would want a muggle, other then to torture them, but wasn't Voldermort trying to stay under cover to the wizardry world. He had so many questions, none that he could get an answer for.

"Get up you have work to do today," Petunia said as she knocked hard at the door.

Getting down stairs he looked around to see the Dursleys sitting at the table watching the news, he had heard nothing going on in the wizardry world for sometime and was wondering all this time, tomorrow would be the day in which he would go back to Hogwarts, his sixth year at the school. He remembered what happened last year, as he finished making breakfast. Sirius had died that had hurt and it still does, he felt so responsibly for what happened to him, he had been so made at what happened

The day continued and he continued to do whatever chores given to him for the day from working in the garden mowing the lawn, to moving boxes up in the attic. He kept repeating to himself 'Tomorrow, I am going to Hogwarts,' tomorrow as he worked.

Finally night came and again after eating a dinner that Dudley had to eat for his diet. He was once again in is room packing his chest. He knew that his year would have more in store for him after receiving his O.W.L.S. he had found that he had done pretty well and was excited on becoming an Auror. Finishing packing he laid there, on top of his bed, but could not fall asleep and so he stayed there thinking of the past years as Hogwarts.

The next day he brought down his chest waiting for whoever was going to escort him to the train station, and not long came a ring on the door. Petunia expecting it to be one of her friends that she was expecting shooed him upstairs, chest and all as she answered the door. To find two men, one that had been there the year before, with a strange eye the other wearing completely black with greasy black hair.

"We've come to pick up Potter," said the younger man. Harry recognizing the voice came down stairs with his chest and Hedwig in her cage.

"Professor Snape," he said looking to the potions professor he wanted to say his thanks, but the look that he saw on the others face made him clam up.

"Hello, Potter, thought I should come along to make sure Snape here doesn't do anything to you." Moody's one eye was kept on Snape while the other was looking around elsewhere.

"Finally, take this abomination away from here," Petunia said looking out the window making sure none of the neighbors had saw them.

"Potter, lets go I don't want to be in this cursed Muggle house any longer then usual. Moody put the illusion spell on him."

"Professor, is the muggle woman safe," Harry asked when they had left the house, but Snape did not reply to his question.

The day was coming to an end and soon the train would be here with the students for the new school year, Hagrid watched the muggle woman sitting down in the field he didn't know what she was doing, she was just sitting there. It was incredible on how she was reacting to all of this, and must that where in her spot would have lost it long ago, but not here. She was peaceful and patient with the goings on around her, though as Jasmine sat there, she recalled the conversation she had with the headmaster. She did not revel too much, it seemed that he understood her situation and who she was, but he had not mention. She was thankful that he had allowed her to stay though Snape was not very pleased with it. She thought of her attackers and was disappointed with herself she should have known better should have been more prepared. She was not used to failure it was something that she avoided at all costs.

Looking up she saw the clouds as they slowly turned a bright orange mix with reds; there were so many colors. It was wonderful to reflect on nature and the force once in a while she had been so busy, before her arrival to this planet. She watched as Fang played around and smiled at the way Hagrid reminder her of her cousin in their love for animals.

Snape watched from nearby he looked at her the way she smiled, somehow that smile was breathtaking to him, 'If only she could,' Snape stopped before that thought could finish no he will not have feelings for this muggle he will find out about her, but he will not fall for the muggle woman.

He walked to her and cleared his thought trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him and he could have sworn that he saw her blush. "Come with me," he said turning not even looking back, to see if she was following him.

His black robe flowed behind him as he walked trying to keep his distance from Jasmine, even after finding out her name he did not want to call her by it, she, to him was still a muggle. She kept herself distance from him sensing his fear of her, she did not understand why he should be so afraid of her, maybe because he did not trust her, or that he did not understood her. She wanted him to trust her, but that was something that would take time, lots and lots of time. As they made their way up to Dumbledore's office she admired her surroundings watching the pictures move, this was something that she was use to, but for the exception that they where painting no holo pictures. They where different from all others of their planet and the way that they were separated was remarkable, mainly from fear and ignorance on both sides by just a few, which was enough for the gap.

When they had finally arrived to Dumbledore's office there were more people in attendance then before. She found them all very interesting. This school so reminded her of the Jedi Academy back home in some ways.

"Ah, Jasmine, welcome please have a sit," Dumbledore said as the others started to file out each giving her a nod in recognizing. "Now the resane that I have called you here is that since the new school year is about to start and with the events of our day we are in need of a gundice consular to talk to students that need to talk about Voldermort's return. I know that this is short notice. It will allow you to stay at the school for your safety for we have not determined why the dark lord has such an interest in you. Plus you will be paid and room and board."

Snape looked against, with his mouth wide open and before he could protest, Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. With this, Snape said nothing, but thought on how he would make this Muggle's stay with them the worst she had ever had anywhere especially if she said yes.

--------------------------------------------

Well, that is Chapter two thank you all for reviewing the last chapter I will update ASAP please R&R.


End file.
